Tales of Two Ninjas
by Magma823
Summary: A series of unrelated short snippets centered mainly on Naruto and Hinata and their past, present and future. Be warned: there may be some sad, funny, angsty, humorous, etc. moments. NaruHina. (One-shot chapters may be added along with the snippet chapters. Marked complete because the drabbles are independent of one another but I will most likely update.)
1. 1-40

A series of unrelated short snippets centered mainly on Naruto and Hinata. Be warned: there may be some that are sad, funny, angsty, humorous, etc. moments. NaruHina

Each individual snippet does not follow any particular chronological timeline. They aren't related to one another and should stand on its own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please send me a message if you would like to expand on any of these short one-shots.

* * *

_**Tales of Two Ninjas**_

_**(1-40)**_

* * *

**1) Picnic**

As he walked through the park he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy watching couples share food from a basket and relax together. His mind went back to the time she made rice balls resembling himself. She was only able to make it twice before she was taken away from him.

**2) Novice**

The whisker marked child continued practicing his gentle fist and vowed he would be as strong as his father and mother.

**3) Party**

They were old and he couldn't remember her because of age and disease but she threw him a party celebrating their 50th anniversary even though it hurt her every time he asked who she was.

**4) Rocking Chair**

He bought it for her when she announced she was pregnant and smiled at the memories it brought back. He would find her sitting there with their first born and she would find him holding their baby in the middle of the night still marveling at the fact that he had a family now.

**5) Class**

The bell rang, signaling lunchtime, and she approached the blonde haired boy in an attempt to ask if he would eat with her but couldn't find the courage to do so. Till this day she wondered how differently her life would have turned out if she found the strength to tap him on the shoulder that day.

**6) Spike**

He watched her fall, unable to help, and the sight of the sharp, jagged rock impaling her caused his chakra levels to rise to immense proportions.

**7) Bandage**

She hated it when he got hurt during their long mission together but couldn't help but like it when he had to take off his shirt for her to patch him up.

**8) Song**

She realized even the birds stopped singing as they mourned for the death of the Orange Hokage.

**9) Robot**

He realized he did something very wrong when she continued talking to him in that stiff, monotonous voice.

**10) Fountain**

She woke up soaking wet and noticed he was sitting next to her in the water. "You fainted when I kissed you and fell in the fountain so I jumped in after you to make it seem like we did it on purpose."

**11) Saucepan**

She shuffled out of his bedroom and saw him standing shirtless in front of the stove. "Breakfast?" she questioned. He smiled and she smelled bacon. His smile quickly vanished when little drops of hot oil splashed on his bare chest. He wore a "Kiss the Cook" apron each time he made her food after that.

**12) Ring**

She slipped the small gold band around a chain hanging from her neck and tucked it inside her shirt. She took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. There were many things missions asked for that she didn't want to do. She felt bile rise up in her throat as she shut the door behind her.

**13) Winner**

He always felt like a loser when he was a kid. People treated him as dirt or like gum on their shoes. He always felt as though he came in second compared to Sasuke. He wasn't as smart as Shikamaru or as chill as Kakashi sensei and he didn't feel better than anyone but as he stared at the woman sleeping next to him he smiled contentedly and felt like he won first place.

**14) Candle**

She unlocked the door to their home and noticed the only source of light came from the candles lit in their bedroom. He was trying to be romantic and it would have worked if the sheets didn't catch on fire.

**15) Road Sign**

The sign read _Kohnoha_ but he didn't stop to read it. It's been months since he laid foot in his village and his heart ached for his home, family and friends.

**16) Belly Button**

He put his face close to her rounded stomach and started talking to it. She laughed as he placed one eye over her belly button in an attempt to catch a glimpse of their child.

**17) Stardom**

He always craved to be acknowledged and as he stood on top of the stone carved in his liking, he grinned.

**18)** **Scaffold**

She watched in horror, unable to do anything to stop his execution. _No, _she thought as they put him down on his knees. _No!_

**19) Hobby**

His hobby of gardening and hers of pressing flowers fit perfectly together as he picked plants he grew by himself and handed it to her to preserve forever between the pages of a book.

**20) Shark**

She was tied above a tank of hungry sharks and she rolled her eyes as he made a dramatic entrance. She was already cutting through the ropes that bound her but she let him think he was saving her. His inflated ego after a successful mission continued into the bedroom and she cut the ropes faster at the thought.

**21) Pharmacy**

He prayed no one important would see him as he slipped a box of condoms onto the counter. The bell above the store door jingled and he saw Hyuga, Neji walk in and stare at what he was buying. It was no secret he was dating his cousin. A stream of curses ran through Naruto's head when he saw the long haired man activate his Byakugan.

**22) Tart**

He knew she loved cinnamon rolls and he wondered if she liked them for their swirl pattern as he pulled them out of the oven. She was happy he tried to make them for her and told him they were delicious even though they were far from what they were supposed to taste like.

**23) Puppy**

The child loved to hang out with his Uncle Kiba and every time he returned home from spending time with the Inuzuka clan he begged his parents for a pet.

**24) Joke**

The enemy ninja laughed but Naruto found nothing funny about his bleeding lover in front of him.

**25) Reason**

He knew she loved him and after her confession he still couldn't believe it. Why? What did she see in _him_? The orphan. The monster. He found it hard to wrap his mind around the thought that there was someone out there that really, _really,_ loved him.

**26) Pub**

Their mission required them to gather intel and he knew it would be easiest for an undercover kunoichi to do that job but he still hated watching those drunken men drool over his fiancé.

**27) Socks**

Most of the ninjas he knew didn't wear socks and he didn't really care for them either but looking at these baby socks made his heart flutter.

**28) Sausage**

Hinata blushed as Ino made some crude remarks about the food she was currently eating during their girls night out. The conversation took a turn to their current boyfriends and Hinata blushed when Ino asked _her _about size.

**29) Plastic Bag**

She suddenly couldn't sense his chakra anymore and when he saw a strange man drag out a big black bag with blood trailing from it she just screamed.

**30) Beast**

His transformation was sudden and he didn't seem aware of who he was attacking. When he finally reverted back into his human form he saw blood _everywhere_. He automatically tried sensing her chakra and when he couldn't feel it tears fell from his eyes. _Why?_ _WHY?_He was alone again.

**31)** **Olive**

"This olive is the color of your hair," he said. "It's making me hungry." The look he gave her made her blush..._everywhere._

**32) Digging**

After the war they had a lot of bodies to bury. _You said you'd always be by my side. _Tears rolled down his cheeks. _Then why am I digging for you?_

**33) Bank**

Hinata didn't want to be with him because of money. She would get used to a different type of life from what she was used to. It was news to her when she learned of all that he inherited from his dead parents. She held him as he read the notice from the bank on his 18th birthday as he thought of the family he could have had. She made a new vow now. _I will be his family._

**34) Tower**

She thought back at the story she vaguely remembered her mother telling her when she was little. A story about a woman with very long hair stuck in a tower. As he ran his hands through her long black hair she knew _he_ was the prince who did and _would _save her.

**35) Young Man**

Naruto watched his teenage son leave the house to go on his very first date and smiled at the thought that his late wife would be happy knowing what a great man their son turned into.

**36) Tissue**

Hanabi handed her usually stoic father a tissue as he watched his oldest daughter marry the new Hokage.

**37) Creeper**

Naruto watched bitterly as young men fawned over the eldest Hyuga daughter. She had people asking for her hand in marriage left and right and knew many men followed her around from the shadows. He grew angry at the thought and watched her pass by as he sat in Ichiraku. _Wait,_ he thought. _Am I one of those creeps too now? _

**38) Mime**

His child followed him around mimicking everything he did. He pulled on his Hokage robes and laughed as his son pouted, unable to copy that specific part of Naruto's routine. When Naruto came back home from he began to mimic his child as payback but when his son activated his Byakugan, Naruto knew he lost.

**39) Spider**

Hinata hated anything to do with spiders after a specific mission of her having to fight a particular ninja adept at forming webs. She remembered being trapped and unable to stop him from running his hands over her and shuddered each time she noticed the eight-legged insect.

**40) Seaweed**

When the Konoha 11 decided to take a day off to go to the beach he couldn't take his eyes off a certain women. Her face was red and not because of the heat. His friends made his staring and her blushing worse when they poured a bucket of water on them and he decided to help her pick seaweed out of her hair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

I'm considering adding more. Please review telling me what you think, if a should continue, etc.

-Magma E.


	2. 41-80

A series of unrelated short snippets centered mainly on Naruto and Hinata. Be warned: there may be some that are sad, funny, angsty, humorous, etc.

They do not follow any particular chronological timeline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please send me a message if you would like to expand on any of these short one-shots.

* * *

_**Tales of Two Ninjas**_

_**(1-40)**_

* * *

**41) Jug**

"Did you see the jugs on that women?" "Keep it down, she's a Hyuga." "I don't see any of those white eyes around." "Yea, the curves on that one. Man the things I would do to her in my bed…" "And on the floor and on the table." The men snickered. They didn't notice a tall, blonde young man approach them. "Excuse me, but how would you do _anything _after I castrate you and leave you for dead for talking about my girlfriend that way?"

**42) Cruise Ship**

A couple days into their honeymoon Hinata was throwing up in the toilet and it was _not_ because of seasickness.

**43) Arthritis**

She couldn't believe after all of those years of training and surviving all those battles she was being taken down by her own body.

**44) Fan**

He was very popular now that he was Hokage and she understood why he had his own fan club. So now she sat there in the room with the Hyuga elders and Hiashi and a couple of young, noble, men. She held a fan in front of her face as the suitors made their plea to win her hand in marriage.

**45) Stream**

One night Hinata took his hand and led him to a small waterfall. She stripped in front of him and as he leaned in to kiss her she pushed him away and he felt a tinge of hurt. She gave him a small smile and motioned for him to watch. She stepped onto the water and as she danced he remembered. She was the one. She was always the one. That beautiful woman he remembered was…_is…_ his wife.

**46) Chess**

He never beat her at the game and he was happy she never went easy on him. Of course neither of them ever gave up. Sometimes when he'd get frustrated though he'd knock the pieces aside, jump up and kiss her. She'd say that was cheating but he didn't care. In the end as her lips moved against his, he knew he won.

**47) Galaxy**

His blue eyes always reminded her of the sky. It made her think of freedom and of something infinite. Her white eyes made him feel happy, light and pure. Together their eyes made a galaxy of their own.

**48) Bonus**

When she first told him she was pregnant he was ecstatic. He jumped out the window and screamed it out to the world. He came back beaming and couldn't stop kissing her. Between the kisses she was able to tell him they were having twins. This time he couldn't get the words out. He stared at her with wide eyes and she wiped the tears of joy running down his face.

**49) Berry**

"Hinata, look, I found some berries we could eat!" "Oh, Naruto, don't eat those they—" "Huh? What did you say Hinata?" he asked through his chewing. "Oh…nothing," Hinata said quietly. A few hours later she rubbed his back as he vomited out the food he ate.

**50) Essay**

Naruto didn't like the topic of the essay they were assigned to do by Iruka sensei. _Who do you want to become a ninja for? _Naruto wasn't sure. _Who is there that wants me? Who is there that _I _want to protect?_ He didn't have an answer then.

**51) Shopping**

Hinata didn't really like shopping. Especially now, and even though her girl friends fawned over how nice she looked she still thought the white dress clashed with her skin.

**52) Seesaw**

He used to take her out here after dinner at Ichiraku's. He sat down on one side of the childrens plaything and tensed at the memories that seeped into his mind. She'll never be back to balance the other half of the seesaw.

**53) Wallet**

He was sad when his frog coin purse ripped open from the bottom but the next day when Hinata handed it back to him stitched back together, he smiled, appreciating the small gesture.

**54) Envelope**

He sifted through the mail until he came upon the one labeled _Naruto _in neat little letters. She was off on a mission and this was his only source of communicating with her. He opened it and a picture slipped out. He bent down and picked it up. Hinata was standing facing the side with her hand was on her slightly rounded stomach. Naruto stared at it in confusion. _What? So she gained a little weight? _He flipped the picture over and in neat writing she wrote, _Change of plans Naruto-kun. I'll be returning to Konoha because I'm no longer eligible to go on missions for the next couple of months. See you sooner than you think. Love, Hinata. _He connected the clues and grinned.

**55) Comet**

This celestial object was only discernable to the naked human eye once every century but they still couldn't part from each other long enough to care.

**56) Garden**

At first he was embarrassed that she found out he liked to garden but then she would join him in shorts and a tank top and he wouldn't be red from embarrassment anymore.

**57) Blood**

He had a permanant slight tremor in his right hand now. Tsunade said it was psychological. He couldn't stop remembering when he had to kill her. She begged him to just end it. His salty tears mixed with her red blood…blood. There was _so much blood. _

**58) Mud**

She hated mud. She hated it sticking to her clothes and getting into her hair. She hate the squishing sound it made and how it sucked her feet into the ground. But she tolerated it because she had to admit it was very fun just playing in the rain with him.

**59) Prison**

She stared at him through the bars sadly and he looked at her back with wide, rapidly moving eyes. "You aren't really there," he said. "You're not. You're not. She died. She died and I could have saved her. I killed her. Why does my head hurt?" She wanted to reach out to him. "Naruto-" her voice cracked. "Why can I still see you? Why does it hurt right here?" He said clutching his chest. "Where am I? Why can I only see red? I killed her. She died. She died and I could have saved her. I killed her-" He kept repeating those words and she turned and left and only let the tears flow after she couldn't hear his insane, broken, ramblings anymore.

**60) Crowd**

He just wanted some alone time with his girlfriend but each time there was some type of interruption. He would get an urgent message from Tsunade or Hinata would get whisked away by her team or the girls. She would be busy with the Hyuga family or he would be on a mission. There would always be some type of crowd around. It wouldn't bother Hinata much but he wasn't used to all this attention. All this _positive_ attention associated with her.

**61) Smile**

A drastic turn of events during the fight with Pain led to the death of the only person that he remembered telling him they loved him. They tell him she smiled before she fought Pain. He didn't even get to see her last smile.

**62) Laundry**

She scrubbed the orange clothes hard but she couldn't get all the blood out. The red overpowered the orange. She didn't know why she was struggling with this. He wouldn't be wearing it again.

**63) Saliva**

He drooled when he slept. The first night she stayed over he was too nervous to sleep for that very reason. _I could sleep on my back but what if I snore then? Sleeping on my side would make my drooling worse. _His worries vanished when he felt her head against his chest. She didn't mind his snoring that night.

**64) Coal**

On a mission gone wrong some Leaf Ninja found the Kyubi boy digging frantically and futilely through a collapsed mine. "She's down there! Help me!" They had to pull him away when he wouldn't stop throughout the night. He screamed and cried into his cracked and bleeding hands.

**65) Anchor**

On the days she thought she was worthless and weak he'd be there to keep her afloat. On the days he would feel unwanted and evil she would lead him ashore.

**66) Crisis**

He received a message that Hinata was in the hospital and she was in perilous condition. There Tsudade gave him a choice. There were complications with her delivery and they could only save one. His wife or his child.

**67) Old**

They promised they would grow old together. That was the only promise he didn't keep to her.

**68) Pattern**

After living together for so long they had established a routine. Hinata would normally have homemade ramen waiting for him when he came back. He would usually stand watch near the Konoha gates waiting for her but one day that pattern broke and the one remaining was devastated.

**69) Damnation**

They all glared at her as she walked by, spitting in her path and whispering angry words. "Stop associating with him," they'd say. "He's a monster," they'd yell. "You could do better." "He doesn't deserve you." "You're going to regret this." _No. I could rot in hell before anyone stopped us from being together._

**70) Glamor**

She never really considered herself attractive. She'd wear baggy clothing and hardly ever don anything bright. But even when she'd come back dirty and messy from a mission he'd make her feel stunning.

**71) Sauce**

They had just started dating and were eating at Ichiraku's when he leaned over and she felt his lips brush her cheek. "You had some sauce on your cheek," he said with a grin. "You got some here too," he continued, pressing his lips against hers.

**72) Blissfully**

A horrible battle was being fought between the Land of Fire and another far off land. Right now they were at a stalemate and both sides of the battlefield were quiet and deserted. There was an unspoken agreement between the clashing villages that the soldiers would take this time to recuperate. Amidst the tension and anxiousness of waiting, ninjas everywhere were finding their friends and loved ones, unsure if they would see each other again. _They_ were in his tent, for the moment, blissfully unaware of anything but each other.

**73) Crossfire**

It was an accident…people thought. For her it wasn't. She purposefully jumped in front of the sharp objects heading towards her immobile lover even though she would be unable to stop them due to chakra exhaustion. He was unable to move and she would be _damned_ if she let him die.

**74)** **Abattoir**

Naruto was jumping through the trees as fast as he could, not waiting for the other ninjas following him as backup. Tsunade received word that the mission Hinata was on went wrong. It was an undercover mission but they were exposed and didn't know it. When he reached the scene it was a slaughterhouse. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't sense _anyone's _chakra in there and he didn't know if that could be a good thing or a bad thing.

**75) Pandemic**

People were dropping like flies over the whole country and when she got the first symptoms of the outbreak he wanted to cry. She knew what was going to happen. It would start off slow but slowly her body would atrophy. People showing symptoms were immediately taken into isolation and so far no one ever came back. He never got to see her in her last moments.

**76) Rabbits**

When Naruto first started getting feelings for Hinata, Kurama was surprisingly okay with that. He was compliant. "Foxes hunt rabbits." He said simply. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be offended for her.

**77) Beautiful**

For a while he thought Hinata was the most beautiful thing in his life. That was before his first baby was born. Now he was seeing beauty everywhere.

**78) Truth**

She could tell when he was lying. When he said he no longer wanted to be with her and that their relationship wasn't working out she quietly agreed. He could tell when she was lying too.

**79) Smut**

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba said, waving to his teammate. He sniffed and a sly grin formed on his face. She was smiling but the smile wavered at the mischievous look on the dog lovers face. "You smell like Naruto," he stated simply. She blushed.

**80) Drunk**

She didn't get drunk. Ever. It wasn't a Hyuga thing to do. But at the party after their recent breakup she watched him dance with the pink haired kunoichi and downed drink after drink. But the pain _still wouldn't go away._

* * *

I had fun writing these; I hope you enjoyed reading them!

Please review telling me which you liked best, which you hated, and if you would like me to continue adding more! Feedback would be much appreciated.

-Magma E.


	3. One-Shot 1: Ending

A series of unrelated short snippets centered mainly on Naruto and Hinata and their past, present and future. Be warned: there may be some sad, funny, angsty, humorous, etc. moments.

They do not follow any particular chronological timeline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (However I believe I have a claim to the _idea_ I wrote about).

**This isn't like the other chapters where I have 40 short one-shots. This is just one expanded one.**

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Tales of Two Ninjas**_

**One Shot 1**

_**Endings**_

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to end up like this._

Really it wasn't.

It was a simple mission. Deliver a message to the leader of a city and return home. It wasn't necessary to send more than one person but Naruto insisted on going with his wife. After the time she was sent on a mission and had to be _carried_ back to Konoha by her teammates, he felt extra nervous when she had to leave again.

Tsunade was at first firm that Naruto had to continue with his Hokage training but she eventually relented. Naruto had informed her that Hinata had been feeling sick lately and that that worried him. When Tsunade spoke to Hinata about this the young kunoichi insisted she could handle such a simple mission and so the next day the couple left Konoha.

_It was quick and uncalled for._

They were traveling through the trees, chatting idly, in neutral territory when a comfortable silence fell on them.

Hinata was the one to break it. "Naruto…?"  
"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something important," she said hesitantly.

Naruto snapped his head towards Hinata. "What? Are you sick? Is this because you were feeling so bad lately?" She giggled and Naruto felt his muscles relax a bit. "What…?" he asked a bit warily.

"It _does_ have something to do with how I've been feeling lately," she said with a small, knowing smile.

She was about to say more when several kunai and shurikens jammed into the tree trunks near them. The lovers dodged easily and immediately landed firmly on the ground, weapons drawn.

"We're in _neutral_ territory," Naruto called out, hoping that a fight wasn't necessary. He wasn't sure if Hinata was still feeling ill. More kunai flew at them in response. They hopped out of the way when a couple of figures previously camouflaged against the trees appeared before them.

"Give us your valuables," one of the masked men said. "Give us everything you have and no one will be harmed."

"Bandits," Hinata murmured.

"Are you guys _idiots?" _Naruto exclaimed. "You're going to try robbing _shinobis?"_

Hinata had activated her Byakugan but realized her chakra was slightly more concentrated in her lower abdomen. _"Not now,"_ she whispered under her breath. "Naruto!" she called. He acknowledged her with a nod and a fleeting glance, his eyes concentrated on the enemies surrounding them. "My Byakugan-" she whispered quietly to him. His eyes flashed, instantly understanding. The orange ninja didn't know _what _was wrong but he knew _something _was. He moved closer to shield her from the threat.

"We don't have anything valuable and we don't want trouble," Naruto said, his voice steady.

_This is where it all went wrong._

The masked figures moved quickly, throwing sharpened objects at them and began closing in. Naruto summoned shadow clones that efficiently intercepted the enemy and turned to face his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"I-I-" Hinata's eyes darted from place to place, watching the different fights the clones were engaged in. Her eyes locked with the real Naruto and she quickly tossed her kunai at him. He ducked instinctively and the kunai lodged itself in the would-be-attacker behind him.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed. "_What's wrong?"_

Shadow clones dispersed around them and they were quickly engaged in hand to hand combat with the enemy. Naruto cursed. Hinata was holding out well without her Byakugan but she seemed distracted. As soon as he was able to, Naruto summoned more clones, grabbed Hinata by the waist and pulled her away from the battle.

She had her arms wrapped around her abdomen and he noticed small bruises forming on her arm. Was she not fighting back? Why is she only on the defensive? He was about to say something when she quietly said, "I shouldn't be on this mission."

Hinata saw Narutos face look at her in confusion and worry. His eyes hardened and darted to somewhere above her and she knew a threat was approaching. "Get behind me," he ordered. A masked figure was jumping from tree to tree, taking out Narutos shadow clones that got in his way. Naruto glanced at his wife who quickly slid behind him, her arms hanging low near her stomach. _Why wasn't she in a battle stance?_

"_Naruto," _she whispered sharply.

He knew she was going to tell him what she's been trying to this whole time. He could feel it. His ears twitched in response to her voice but his eyes remained on the enemy. Naruto narrowed his eye. The masked man _smiled._ _Why? _Naruto wondered.

"Naruto, I-" Hinata never got to finish what she was saying. There was a rumbling sound and something shot out of the ground and grabbed Hinata by the leg. She screamed and attempted to relinquish the grip on her when she was forced to the ground.

Naruto turned a second too late. He saw his wife falling but she wasn't shielding her face. Her arms were wrapped tight around her stomach.

_That's when he realized what she wanted to tell him._

"_I shouldn't be on this mission."_

He remembered. He remembered all the nights they spent together and remembered her illness. He remembered how she would run to the bathroom to throw up and how oddly she was fighting. He remembered how her arms automatically went to protect her stomach. He realized she was protecting something. She was protecting a soon to be _someone_.

"HINATA!" he screamed, forgetting the bandit that was approaching from behind. He was knocked to the ground and saw a masked man holding his wife. She struggled futilely. Her chakra had moved to protect the growing baby inside of her.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

_It was supposed to be a simple mission._

The bandit that knocked him down quickly approached Hinata and sprayed some purple mist on her face. He scrambled up as she coughed and sputtered and formed dozens of clones. He slammed the man against the tree, eyes flashing red. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Quickly memories of dispersed clones filled his head. Taking down the bandit. Hinata coughing. Hinata going red. Hinata collapsing. He pushed the man away, allowing his clones to deal with them and ran to his wife.

"Hinata!" he called, cradling her against his chest. She wasn't moving. _She wasn't moving. _"_Hinata!"_ Her arms were still wrapped around her stomach. "HINATA!"

_It wasn't supposed to end up like this._

* * *

Next chapter I upload may be a one-shot like this or another additional short 40 snippets!

Please review telling me if you enjoyed this, whether I should work on the next 40 first or write another one-shot. I _do_ take reviews into consideration but will write either way. Feedback would be much appreciated.

-Magma E.


	4. One-Shot 2: Change

A series of unrelated short snippets centered mainly on Naruto and Hinata and their past, present and future. Be warned: there may be some sad, funny, angsty, humorous, etc. moments.

They do not follow any particular chronological timeline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (However I believe I have a claim to the _idea_ I wrote about).

This isn't like the other chapters where I have 40 short one-shots. This is just one expanded one.

_I had previously written a one-shot that followed this same idea (in the Teen Titans fandom, which I do not own) and decided to utilize it again but this time with Naruto and Hinata. The basic point of it is the same but the situations are different._

There will be some Shikamaru and Temari in this one.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Tales of Two Ninjas**_

**One Shot 2**

_**Change**_

_It was a normal day._

Or so she thought.

Hinata was heading to Ichiraku Ramen for a date with her long time boyfriend Naruto. As she approached she saw the blonde loudly conversing with Shikamaru and Temari. He was telling some wild story about a recent mission.

"And then I pushed him against the tree-" Naruto said, suddenly sensing a person approaching. He turned and smiled. "Hinata!" she smiled at the three there and was pulled into a hug by her boyfriend. "I already ordered your favorite ramen and was just telling Shikamaru and Temari about a mission."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said. "How are you two?" she politely asked the ninjas seated besides them.

"Oh we're good, but why don't you tell us how Naruto's treating _you_ Hinata?" Temari said slyly.

"Oh boy," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked defensively, looking up from his bowl, some ramen still hanging from his mouth.

Hinata giggled and gently wiped away the noodles with a napkin. "Oh no, he's been really good to me," she said sincerely. He grinned at her.

"_Really _good, eh?" Temari asked with a smirk.

Pink graced Hinatas cheek. _No. I don't blush this easily anymore_. She thought to herself. Naruto sputtered and felt heat rise to his face.

"Temari…" Shikamaru said with as sigh and warning tone.

The sand ninja ignored her boyfriend, her eyes locked on Hinatas. "How good?"

"Temari!" Hinata squeaked, looking flustered.

"That's none of your business" Naruto snapped. "Better than _your_ boyfriend I bet."

"Hey," the black haired man said slowly. "I'm not involved in this."

Temari laughed. "Could be true. We all know about your amazing stamina," she said with a glint in her eye. "Tell me Hinata, is it true?" Hinata said nothing and picked at her food, a practically indiscernible smile on her face. "I'll take that look as a yes." Temari said. "Ah well, I'm not going to get any more fun out of this conversation," the sant ninja said, dropping it.

_No, it was not a normal day._

"Good…" Naruto huffed.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured.

"Nara," Temari said, turning on her boyfriend. "I have a question for you."

"Hm," he said, blinking slowly.

"If there was anything you could change about me what would it be?"

Naruto and Hinata stopped mid bite and stared at the other couple with wide eyes. Shikamaru looked oddly attentive and nervous now.

"Oh, well," Shikamaru started with a cough, "Well, I wouldn't change anything about you because you're great the way you are." He smiled, seeming satisfied with his answer.

There was a strained silence and Naruto burst into laughter. "Damn Shikamaru, you got it bad!"

"Oh please," Temari waved the blonde away. "Obviously Shika's lying but…it's sweet, I guess." She looked sharply at the other woman in the room. "Hinata. Why don't you ask Naruto the question?"

"Oh…well," Hinata looked at the three warily. Naruto had stopped laughing. "I don't think…it doesn't really matter. I know I'm not perfect. I can be too quiet sometimes and not assertive enough. I'm not the most beautiful person out there and I can be-"

"Hinata," Naruto said sharply cutting her off. "Ask me."

"But-I," she looked shocked.

"Ask me," he said insistently.

Temari and Shikamaru looked genuinely curious. What answer could beat Shikamaru's?

_Normal is overrated anyway._

"Um, well, Naruto-kun, if there was anything you could change about me what would it be?" she asked hesitantly. She looked nervous. _No, Hinata._ She chastised herself. _You're stronger now. Just take what he has to say and learn from it. No blushing. No fainting. Not anymore._

Suddenly Naruto looked nervous. The courage he had previously vanished. His face turned uncharacteristically red. "Actually now I kinda want to take it back. This isn't the right time."

"Oh no, Uzumaki!" Temari exclaimed. "No backing out now!"

Naruto cringed and pulled at his jacket collar. "Hinata maybe we should go somewhere private?" Suddenly Naruto stiffened. Shikamaru had him trapped through their shadows. The pineapple haired ninja gave him a small smile. Shikamaru wanted to hear too. As soon as the shadow user released him Naruto sighed. "Alright Hinata, I'll tell you."

Temari and Shikamaru leaned in in anticipation. Hinata looked down.

"Ask me again though will you?" he said, lifting her head up with a finger on her chin.

She looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. "If there was one thing you would change about me what would it be?"

A soft blush covered the jinchūrikis cheek but now he seemed confident. "That's easy Hinata. I don't know why you said all those negative things about yourself because _I _definitely don't think they're true."

_It was supposed to be a normal day. _

"But there is _one_ thing I'd change about you. One thing that doesn't fit," he continued. Hinata wanted to look away but his eyes locked her into place. She realized she was holding her breath and let it out slowly. "The one thing I would change about you Hinata Hyuga…is your last name."

Hinata blinked. All thoughts of Shikamaru and Temari watching them left her mind. _Her…her last name?_ She felt blood rush to her face. She felt the world blurring slightly. _Oh no, not now._ _No more blushing…_What he said flooded through her mind. _No more…fainting._ Just before darkness enveloped her one thought, _one question_, kept repeating in her mind.

_Did Naruto Uzumaki just _propose_ to me?_

* * *

Next chapter I upload may be a one-shot like this or another additional short 40 snippets!

Please review telling me if you enjoyed this, whether I should work on the next 40 first or write another one-shot. I _do_ take reviews into consideration. Feedback would be much appreciated.

I haven't been getting much response back and would really like to know if I should continue uploading more one-shots and/or snippets. I need to know if there are people out there who _want_ to keep reading what I'm writing.

Thanks!

-Magma E.


End file.
